Amaras plan
by tman31194
Summary: read to find out what happens when Amara hurts Sam
1. Chapter 1

Amaras plan

It was a hot afternoon at the institute so the younger students decided to make use of the large pool and have some fun. But there were a few party poopers sunspot and amara who aren't fans of water so they decided to soak some rays in sunspots case it was literally soaking up the rays. Until someone yelled cannonball the next thing amara and sunspot knew they were both soaked "Sam I am going to kill you." amara yelled and she literally started to steam. "Amara lets not do anything I might regret later." Sam said nervously getting out of the pool everyone stopped what they were doing to watch how this would unfold. "you moron do ever use your head for anything but crashing into things you are so so so stupid I feel bad for whoever ends up with you. A long life of irritation and stupidity is ahead for them." As soon as she said it she felt bad. When Sam started to walk away with his head down jubilee stopped her. "Let him be for a while after your Thai raid I mean what were you thinking." Jubilee asked "could we talk about when everyone isn't staring at me in shock lets go to the garden." When they got there jubilee was the first to talk "what is wrong with you Sam cares about you a lot and then you blow up on him like that because you got a little wet what were you thinking." Jubilee asked "I wasn't I didn't mean what I said." Jubilee was about to reply when Bobby came "hey wolverine wants us to meet him in the lobby now." When they got there all the younger students where there including Sam. I was about to talk to him when wolverine said " I have the new assigned danger room partners if you would like a change you can ask I of course will say no ok here are the partners nightcrawler shadowcat, jean Cyclops, sunspot wolfsbane, bobby jubilee, remmy rouge, berserker multiple, and cannonball and magma. Get ready we have a session on level 10 in 5 minutes. Everyone left to go get changed when they got there the task was to survive by any means for 4 minutes or destroy all the weapons. Everyone did well until it was cannonball and magmas turn they did well until the last minute when magma wasn't paying attention and a laser was fire at her witch is when cannonball jumped in and took the laser that was on lethal power level which hit him in the back knocking him to the floor. Wolverine turned off the system amara stood there in shock as everyone was rushing around as amara just stood there still processing what just happened when jubilee came up to her " he saved you from a fatal blow even after your words." Jubilee said in a matter of fact tone. That's when amara broke down and realized she had probably lost a good friend. Later that day cannonball had been looked at and only had a bad bruise so he left the infirmary and went to the front of the institute and walked through the woods. Lost in his thoughts of amara until he heard 2 people he walked behind the bushes. He saw amara and sunspot talking amara looked upset cannonball tried to get closer to hear but couldn't so he just watched then he saw sunspot and amara kiss suddenly he felt sad angry and hurt at the same time. He started to slowly walk away but tripped and fell which got sunspot and amaras attention. Sam knew he was caught so he started to run not even when he heard people start to call after him.

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AMRAS POV

"Sam saved me even after everything I said I hurt him and he still saved me. Jubilee I feel awful why did he do it." Jubilee sat down with amara on her bed in their room. "Because he likes you a lot." Jubilee said "I know we are well where close until I yelled at him I will never be able to get that look out of my head." "Maybe you should talk to him sort this out." jubilee said as there was a knock on the door. Sunspot came in and said "hey amara can I talk to outside." Amara was a little surprised but then said "sure lets go by jubilee." "Bye" jubilee said amara I hope you don't do anything you will regret with sunspot because I have got 50 bucks saying you and Sam will get together jubilee thought as she went to go find bobby and tell him this interesting development in their bet. Amara and sunspot walked through the woods and started to talk "so what did you want to talk about" amara asked. "Well you seemed sad after what happened at the pool so I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it" sunspot said "well I am just a little confused I thought I liked this one guy but after this whole thing with Sam I think I am falling for him to." Amara said as she looked more upset with each word. "Well who is the other person" sunspot asked. "Well I am, not sure if I like him anymore and I don't know how to find out if I still like him." Amara said. "Well who is it." Sunspot asked "it was you can we just test to see if I still like you?" amara asked. "Sure how about a kiss if that's alright with you." Sunspot said. "That sounds good ready." Then they kissed amara liked it but there was no spark "so that was nice did you feel anything." Amara asked "I want to say yes but no I just wasn't there." Sunspot said then they heard a loud crack and saw someone run amara took off after him yelling at him to stop and come back.

BACK TO PRESENT Sams pov

I ran and ran until my lungs felt like they were on fire then storm came down and said " Sam can I have your help with these trees I have marked where I need the holes could you just go around and make the holes." Storm asked "sure storm one minute and I will be done." I said as I went around and made the holes after storm said thank you then I started to hear someone call my name I modestly knew who it was and started to run I went into the mansion down to the hanger hopping amara wouldn't find that is where I stayed for a while when I thought it was safe I went back upstairs storm had finished the trees and was in the kitchen I went upstairs hopping not to see amara someone must have been looking after me because I didn't see her. I got my back and went to my desk and took out some paper to start my homework when jubilee came in my room and smacked me in the back of my head. "What the heck is wrong with you amara has been looking for you and you ignore her you jerk." Jubilee "listen she says all that to me I save her from a fatal blow the only reason I didn't get seriously hurt is because my powers took the edge off the laser and I am in the wrong." I respond as I rub the back of my head. "Look I know you like her why did you run away." Jubilee asked "she didn't tell you did she."Sam said "tell me what?" jubilee asked. "well when I was walking through the woods of the institute I heard 2 people so I walked behind a bush and saw sunspot and amara talking then they kissed and you know the rest." I said. "Oh she said I didn't know that part I am sorry are you ok about it." Jubilee asked "I kinda have to be I" then everything went black. Next thing I knew I was in my bed with someone in my bathroom it was about sunset I didn't think anyone was here except me tonight when the door opened amara came out and saw I was awake "how are you feeling she asked?". "Fine what happened?" I asked "you where talking to jubilee then you just passed out she came to me and asked if I could stay with you until you woke up because she had a group project for a class so I agreed." she responded. "Oh well thanks you can leave if you want I am awake now." "Oh well she told me to check your bruise and put on a cold heat to help so." She said cheeks red. "Ok" Sam said as he took off his shirt. Amara never looked at Sam closely but she saw that he had some muscle not a lot but enough to make you look and a visible six pack which was well defined. "Go ahead it's in the middle of my back." Sam said. Amara was shocked when she saw it the dark purple bruise looked painful she carefully put the patch on the bruise and then said "ok you can put your shirt back on." She said after I did she whispered in my ear "thanks for saving me then she kissed my cheek and left I got up and started my homework as thought of what just happened.

AMARAS POV AFTER KISS

Now that I know he likes me I think it's time for plan seduce Sam I thought as I went back to my room once in I went to my closet it was spring break so decided on something that would turn a few heads. After I thought of the plan in detail as I went to sleep. the next morning I got up and went down stairs to find almost everyone at the table except for Sam. I thought that would get to see his face when he saw me in a mini skirt tube top and I decided to go wake him up when I got to his room I snuck inside to see him asleep he looked so peaceful not for long though at that moment I jumped on him straddling his waist his eyes slowly opened it took him a few moments to process what was going on when suddenly it sunk in his face turned red then I noticed he was only wearing boxers I silently admired his body for a second then got off and said "breakfast is ready you better hurry before Kurt eats it all." I said as I got off of his bed. "Thanks I'll be right down thanks." He said as he went to his dresser. I left his room as I went downstairs I thought of how evil and excellent this plan was when I got to the dining room there were only Kurt kitty and jubilee left I went over to jubilee and sat down next to her. "Hey you want to go to the mall with me Sam is giving me a ride." I said as Sam came in wearing black skinny jeans and a tight white v neck shirt. "What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked "just about how you are taking us to the mall." I said while giving him a sugar coated smile knowing he would cave to my request. I saw him sigh and he said "fine I will take you 2 to the mall." I smiled and grabbed some food we ate fast and we all got into the van and headed to the mall "ok here we are if you don't mind I am going back to the institute." He said I was about to get out when an idea hit me "why don't you come with us I need a guys opinion on the cloths I am going to get please." I said with the big smile I gave him earlier. He as expected caved in again I was on a roll. We all got out of the car when we went inside and me and jubilee dragged Sam inside then I saw an outfit that would really catch his eye. Once we had our arms full of cloths me and jubilee went inside the dressing rooms to try some of them on. "So what's with you playing with Sam I mean what's up?" Jubilee asked. "Well yesterday after I kissed sunspot I realized I liked Sam so now I am in the middle of plan seduce Sam." I said with a smile on my face. "Amara I don't exactly approve of the plan but if it gets you guys together so you're trying to get him to say something right." Jubilee said. "Exactly I made a major step forward this morning waking him up and I am hopping my selection of cloths will help." I said as we finished changing I was now wearing a mini skirt with knee socks and a white t shirt with a tight vest. When I came out the look on Sams face was exactly what I was hoping for he looked like his jaw was about to fall off I just giggled and said "what do you think." "I uh you look uh amazing." He said stuttering like crazy as we went through the cloths most of them got the same reaction. When we were done I had bags full of cloths jubilee had just gotten some outfits for school and only had one bag "hey Sam these bags are really heavy can you help I mean you are strong after all." I said he started to blush and mumbled a sure before taking all my bags. We went back to the institute and Sam helped me with my things to my room I put them away Sam was about to leave when I asked "can you help me with my homework." "Uh sure let me get my stuff he left and when he came back I had a few questions to ask "hey before we start can ask you a few questions first." "Sure what do you want to know?" "First do you like anyone?" "Yes I do." "Is she a mutant at the institute?" "Yeah she is a mutant here." "What she like." "She is smart and funny beautiful she is also bit moody sometimes but I still love that about her." "Oh what's her name?" "Her name is Amara." He said I jumped into his arms and we kissed it was long and pleasant when we broke apart he looked sad "Sam what's wrong." I asked "its just that I do like you but I know you don't like me I saw you and sunspot." He said as he got up and left. I sat there shocked this was not a part of the plan. I got up and went to jubilees room she opened her door and saw my sad face and let me in. "what's wrong Amara." She asked "well after Sam put me in my room and we talked I kissed him." I responded "ok not really seeing the down side yet." Jubilee said "well after the kiss he said [its just that I do like you but I know you don't like me I saw you and sunspot.]". I said sadly. "Well can you blame him after the pool and what he saw I would think the same." Jubilee answered "your right how do I get him back." I asked. "Well he fell hard for you I think all you have to do is just spend time as friends no seducing no shameless flirting." Jubilee said. "You're right I am going to start now thanks jubilee you're the best." I said as I walked out but I still heard a I know. I looked all over but couldn't find him when I walked in the living room I saw Kurt setting up the TV and DVD player. "Hey Kurt have you seen Sam." I asked as he looked over at me he said "yeah he's out front in a tree." Kurt said "thanks hey you might want to ask for Kittys help with that she is a genius with this stuff." I said as I saw Kurt fall down tangled in cords. I walked to the front and saw Sam asleep in a tree he was half sitting up against the tree. I slowly and quietly climbed up the tree onto his branch and sat across from him. I sat there in deep thought for a while until Jean came out and said "hey do you guys want to come to movie night." "Sure let me ask Sam." I moved to wake him up until I heard a "I am up a movie sounds like fun." He said as he jumped down I slowly came after him as Jean walked away I said "how long have you been awake." "Oh ever since you got on the branch I was about to tell you anyway." He said. "Hey can you bring your blanket down the big one please." I asked he pimply smiled at me and said sure I will meet you down in the living room in a few I have to get my movie night clothes on." He said as he walked away I realized I had to do the same so I walked to my room and put on my red tank top and gray sweat pants. I then went down stairs and saw a few people already there Kurt and kitty sitting against the couch under a blanket Scott and Jean cuddling on said couch and Bobby and Jubilee laying on the floor. I sat next to Jubilee and waited foe Sam "hey do you know what movie we are watching." I asked as Remy and Rouge came in and sat next to Kurt and Kitty. "Scary movie 3 I think." She said after a few minutes multiple came in and so did sunspot Sam came in after them he was in black sweat pants and had a dark green t shirt that fit him loosely had in his arms a dark blue blanket that his mom made I could say it was comfy from past movie nights. He walked over to me and sat down and laid the blanket over us I subconsciously snuggled towards him as the blanket covered us. The movie started and by half way through I fell asleep on Sams shoulder.

AFTER AMARA FALLS ASLEEP ON SAM HIS POV

I felt Amara fall asleep on my shoulder I didn't mind though when the movie ended Amara still hadn't woken up so decided to carry her to her room with the blanket on her I walked to her room but the door was closed and I couldn't get it opened. I went to my room and set her down on the bed and left to go to the couch. When I got back to the living room and saw Scott and Jean on the couch so I walked back to my room and saw Amara still asleep with a smile on her face. I got into my bed and laid the blanket over both of us and I soon fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING AMARAS POV

I woke up and found myself holding something hard and soft at the same time I opened my eyes curios to what I had my arms I opened my eyes and saw Sams chest I looked up at his face and saw he was still asleep so I decided to enjoy our closeness I closed my eyes and went back to sleep a hour later I felt someone move from under me I saw Sam get up and leave. I stayed there for a few minutes until I decided to go get some breakfast. When I got down stairs I sat next to Sam "did you sleep well." He asked with a smile "yeah for some reason my pillow was extra comfy yesterday." I said as Sam just smiled at me. I sat next to Sam and started to eat stuff off his plate as Ororo came in assigning chores. Kurt and Kitty got Laundry Bobby and Jubilee had to clean the backyard Roberto and Rahne had to clean the hanger and me and Sam had to fix a broken fence in the front. We went outside and saw the broken rusted fence and items needed for repairs. We started to work Sam dug up the broken posts and walls and I cut the new ones once we put the new posts in we filled the holes with cement I used my fire to dry it and we cleaned up the mess. Once we were done our stomachs growled and he looked at me and said "how about I make us some lunch." He said "sure that would be great." We went to the kitchen and he made us sandwiches when he was done we sat at the table and ate as we were eating when Jubilee came in and said "hey you guys want to come to the beach with us." "Who is going?" Sam asked "Kurt Kitty Bobby Roberto Rahne and me." She said "sure" we said at the same time." "great meet us in front in 10 minutes" she said as she left we where finished eating we cleaned and put the dishes away and left to get ready. I came down a few minutes later to find everybody there. Kitty was wearing a one piece light blue swim suit with a dark blue t shirt over it she had a pair of sun glasses and a bag. Kurt was next to her in black trunks and a blue shirt Jubilee was in a yellow and green bikini with a white shirt on and a brown bag bobby had white trunks sunglasses an ice blue shirt. Roberto had red and orange trunks with a yellow shirt and sunglasses rahne was in a gray bikini and a bag on her arm. Sam had blue and white quick silver trunks and a green shirt with dark navy blue sun glasses. I walked to the group in a red 2 piece bikini with an orange shirt and my red bag on my shoulder. When I got to the group Kurt started to explain seating "un kay since ve don't ave enough seatd for everbody ve'll ave seet like this I am driving kitty in the passenger seat Roberto Bobby and Sam vill set behind us and Rahne will set on Roberto Amara on Sam and Jubilee on Bobby and no complaints because that's how it is." He said we all got in and Kurt started to drive to the beach as we drove I started to lean back into Sams chest and relaxed a little I slowly started to drift until Kurt yelled we were there we all got out and saw no one there so we decided it was good place and we all took off our shirts and put on sun screen the guys finished and went to play volleyball while I talked to the girls. "So Amara you and Sam seem to be really close lately." Kitty said I started to blush and said "looks who's talking I see you staring at Kurt all the time." Kitty must of heard Jubilee snicker because she then said "shut it I know of your love of ice girly." Kitty said as me and Rahne started to laugh "well Rahne we all know of your love of Brazilian boys so shut it." "Ok so we all like our friends can we agree on that please." Kitty said. "Fine I like the ice cube happy" jubilee said "and Roberto is so hot" Rahne added "and Sam is so clumsy its cute." I said "and Kurt is so fluffy and huggable" kitty finished. "So are any of us going to act on our feelings for the guys" jubilee asked. "Well I already kissed Sam but he didn't believe I really liked him." I said leaving out the part about me kissing Roberto. They all looked surprised except for Jubilee except already knew "really what was it like" Kitty asked "well it was amazing." I said before anyone could say anything the boys came back over "hey you guys are you going in the water." Bobby asked. "Maybe but were not sure yet." Kitty replied suddenly bobby got a look on his face then whispered something to the other guys I saw Sam shake his head no the others just shrugged and got behind the other girls then before they could answer the girls were being picked up yelling and kicking while Sam sat next to me. "Thanks" I said "foe what" he asked "for not throwing me into the water like those jerks." I responded. He looked over at me and smiled "no problem I didn't want to do something like that to you." He said "look Sam about the other day."

Ok that's all for now pleasing review.


	2. new recruits

The new recruits

"Look Sam about the other day." He stopped me with his hand before I could go on "no I want to talk first" he said. I just nodded and let him talk "I am sorry I just got up and left but can you blame me I felt like my heart just got torn out when I saw you and Roberto so I just ran then you kissed me and I loved it but I still think you don't like me like that." Sam said looking away as he said it. I felt awful for what I put him through "well I really do like and I will do anything to prove it." I said he was about to respond when the professor contacted us "Sam Amara we have a new recruit you 2 will be going to retrieve." "Ok professor Sam said." We went to tell the others we were leaving then the jet picked us up. Ok this is a very delicate job there are 2 young mutants in southern California one has healing abilities and the can produce force fields they are 12 you will be staying in a hotel and will bring them back as fast as possible I have put your cloths in the jet enough for a few days also there are some hostile rouge mutants in the area so you also have your uniforms the jet has the coordinates put in you should be there in an hour at full speed." The professor said over the com. "ok thanks professor we will do our best" Sam said and ended communications. The ride was short and we where there in an hour we parked the jet in between 2 hills so it was unseen then locked it up and headed to the mutants homes. We got to the forts residents first I knocked on the door and a lady with blond hair blue eyes and In generic nurses cloths came out "hello how may I help you" she said "hi I am Amara and this is Sam we are from the Xavier institute for gifted children and would like to talk to you and your son TJ." I said "oh I had a feeling this would happen please come in." she said as she moved from the door to let us in "I know of TJs gift he wants to learn how to control the powers so far he has put a field around our TV and the field shrunk and crushed it so I think he is doing the right thing by learning to use them." She said as she led us to their living room. "Can we talk to you both please" I said she nodded and called for when he came down I saw a young boy with a slender build with blond hair with red streaks and purple eyes. He had purple skinny jeans and a blue shirt he looked tired. He walked over and sat down on the couch. "Wait how do we know your really mutants" the mom asked I saw a candle and threw a small fireball at its wick and it started to burn "is that proof enough." I asked she nodded and Sam said "well we are here because we would like to offer you a spot at the Xavier institute for young mutants. In the school we learn how to safely control our powers and use them to help others and to connect with regular people so that we may live normal lives one day right now several mutants from our school are at mutant rights conferences right now there are around 30 students there right now and several teachers with various powers." Sam explained. "So will this cost anything" the mom asked "no our goal is to help young mutants no matter what we even have relations with mutants outside the school for help." Sam said "mom can I talk to them alone for a minute." TJ said. "Of course I will let you talk." She said as his mom got up and left the room. "Ok so this school can help me with my powers well can it helps with my headaches and sudden force fields." He looked up hopefully "of course the headaches are a reaction to your new powers and once we work with you you can control them better." I said he smiled a small smile then said "I'll do it I want to go when we go." I smiled and said "hold on we have to get your things and tell your mom then you will come with us and hopefully another new recruit." He smiled and told his mom to come back when she came back we explained the whole thing and she agreed "ok TJ you will get your cloths bathroom stuff and anything you want to take but no furniture is required and no loving things." Sam said I remembered the other recruit and said hey TJ do you know a CJ" his face it up and he said "of course she is my best friend why." "Because she is the other recruit we are looking for." I said." With that we left to go to Cjs house when we got there the door was torn off the hinges and when we walked in there where several what I had to guess where mutants. There was a little girl being cornered before I could do anything Sam cannonballed into them and picked up the girl and we took off. We headed to the hotel once we got there we went to our rooms and talked to the shaking girl. "What happened to you" Sam asked. "Those mutants attacked me they wanted me to join their group when they heard of my powers she said calming down. "ok since it isn't safe here anymore we need to leave tomorrow morning but until then CJ will stay at TJs lets go now before it gets too late" We all agreed and left to TJs house when we got there the door was knocked down we all walked inside and saw TJs mom on the floor "ok CJ first mission heal TJs mom we will handle the group ok." She nodded and got to it her hands glowed blue and TJs mom's injuries started to heal. Me and Amara went outside to find 10 mutants surrounding a purple dome and TJ inside. Sam decided to take the advantage of surprise an cannonballed into one of the larger mutants he flew to the ground and was left unconscious I surrounded all of us but TJ in flames I looked around and saw most of them trying to put out the flames 2 people came to me on either side so I decided to heat things up I flamed the floor and burned their feet I decided they were physically weak enough to take out without my powers so I gave each of them kicks in the head which knocked each of them back suddenly I felt rocky hands grab me and lift me up I then saw Sam cannonball into the person after that I fell into Sams arms then a purple field surrounded the rock mutant it started to shrink until it got her body then started to grind her up until she was human looking then it stopped and she fell forward unconscious I got out of Sams arms and saw the mutants that where left put out the fires and where running away. CJ came out and asked "what happened?" " just the mutants that tried to get you we were able to get about 5 of them we will take them to the police and we will be back in the morning to pick you 2 up if there is any problems just press the button that has the X on it and we will come to respond." Sam said handing them a com device they nodded their heads and we said our byes and me and Sam left and dropped the mutants off and left back to our hotel we got into the room and I said "ok well I am going to take a shower." I said as I went to the bathroom I got in the shower and started to think then I realized that I forgot my night cloths in the other room so I yelled "SAM." He came running but then his face turned beat red I wondered why until I realized my towel was riding a little low my face was soon red too " what did you need." He asked I smiled and said "can you go into my suit case and get my sweats and tank top." He nodded and left I got in the shower and closed the door when he came back in he asked "where do you want it." "on the sink please" I said when I heard the door close I started to wash myself when I was done I brushed my teeth and hair and went out to the room I saw Sam at the small desk by the window next to the TV I walked over and decided what he was doing I saw him filling out the files on TJ and CJ the files where required of every new mutant that goes to the school I looked over his shoulder and saw him liking over TJs and CJs id forms for the professor "why are you filling those out now?" I asked he looked up and said "because it seemed more appropriate to do it now rather when we got back to the institute." "Oh well ok you can go take a shower now I am going to bed." I said he got up got his night cloths and went to the bathroom I laid down on the bed and tried to go to sleep after a few minutes Sam came back out in his night cloths turned off the light and went to sleep I soon followed.

AMARAS DREAM

I was suddenly on top of a volcano and it was erupting it started to shake and I fell in I tried to activate my powers but it was all in vein right when I hit the lava I jumped up in bed sweating.

REAL WORLD AMARAS POV

As soon as I jumped up I let out a yelp which woke up Sam. Sam groggily and scooted over to me the groggily look leaving his face leaving a look of concern he was now next to me and he pulled me into his arms and started to rock me as he asked what happened I told him and he started to whisper comforting words to me soon I started to relax and soon fell asleep. The next morning I woke up in his arms I could tell he was still asleep I "its too bad after today we are back at the institute I was getting used to walking up in Sams arms" I thought I slowly wiggled my way out of his arms I got out of bed and put all of our stuff away then I got dressed and ordered breakfast to our room. After I got off the phone I turned around and saw Sam get out of bed and stretch while he asked "how are you feeling today." I just smiled and said "much better thanks for yester day I said as walk over to him and kissed his cheek. He just blushed and said no problem. He went over to his suit case and got out some cloths and went to the bathroom. There was a knock on our door I went to answer and met a room service worker with a tray of food I told him to charge it to the professor and closed the door I set the food on the desk and went to turn on the TV the news was on and it was an article about mutant rights and Scott and Jeans meeting I started to listen and saw them come out of a building the reporter said "this is the scene of the debate on mutant rights it seems that the mutants known as Cyclops and Jean Grey have failed in their attempt to come to a compromise on the mutant right act tomorrow will be their last day to talk and if they don't convince senate then the sentinel program will b reinstated to control the mutants." The reporter said I sat their shocked and just stared at the TV until I came my senses and called the professor he answered and said "what is it." I just started to yell "are they really going to reinstate the sentinels." "I am afraid so if Scott and Jean don't come to a compromise with the government officials I don't believe it will come to that though." He said trying to calm me down. "Ok professor we have gotten both mutants and are heading home today with them." "good don't tell him but I sense that Sams powers are evolving it is for the best that you get home soon so I can supervise his progress and do not tell him but expect him to have a headache and him to be sore I will see you 4 later today goodbye." He said then hung up just then the Sam came out in his regular clothes and went to the desk to get something to eat. "Hey what's going on you look a little upset." I just looked at him and said "they might reinstate the sentinel program t o keep under control and no mutants will be safe." I said he looked shocked "oh well l guess we are in for a huge fight if it is reinstated I just hope it isn't." he said I walked to the desk and decided that eating would stop my negative thoughts. After breakfast we went down to the front desk and checked out then we went to TJs house and to get him his stuff and CJ when we got there the door was fixed I knocked on the door and CJ answered I noticed that CJ was wearing new cloths her new appearance was red hair that went to her mid back green eyes pale skin with freckles she had on a white colored top with a black tie and a blue skirt over jeans and a black tassel beret and red converses she looked a lot better than she did yesterday "high" she said as she let us in. "hey are you guys ready to go" Sam asked "yep TJ is just bringing down our stuff" she said as 2 purple orbs floated down then TJ came down the stairs. "Ok lets go TJ and CJ said their goodbyes and we left we loaded their stuff into the van and headed to the jet once there we loaded their stuff on and headed back to the institute.

A FEW HOURS LATER LANDING

We finally got back and we landed in the hanger TJ and CJ just looked in amazement at the school and the hanger we got out to meet the professor in the cerebro room. We walked in and he turned smiled and said "oh finally I am meeting the two promising new students Travis and Cathy nice to meet you I am professor Xavier welcome to the Xavier institute for young people normally Sam and Amara would show you around but today you will have Bobby and Jubilee" then Bobby and Jubilee walked in and told TJ and CJ to follow. Once they were gone the professor turned his attention to us and said "ok now I have 2 pieces of news first Amara CJ will be sharing a room with you and Sam with TJ." We both just nodded "now for the second Sam your powers are evolving I believe it is due to the danger room accident I they are probably evolving to protect you from any new dangers if I am right you are already sore and have headaches right." The professor said. I turned to Sam who just nodded "so I am going to have Amara look after you incase you have to much pain so you 2 will be together for a few days to 2 weeks until Sam becomes in control and or his powers come." We both nodded "one more thing the sentinals have come back so we will have increased Danger room sessions. Last you will oversee CJ and TJs training they will start tomorrow that is all and good work with getting them here safely. He said. We both left and went to the living room to see Bobby Jubilee CJ and TJ they walked to us and Bobby asked "do you guys know where these two are staying?" "TJ is staying with me and CJ with Amara." Sam said "oh well that leaves them with you 2 to finish the tour oh and they need there x men uniforms." Jubilee said "oh and once you guys are done we need to talk to you and Sam out front." We agreed and left "so what are the uniforms like." CJ asked "well they're comfortable and sleek you guys will like them." I said "oh today I want to see you guys in your first training session you two will start simple destroy projectiles all that stuff" Sam said as we got to my room "ok CJ this is where you will be staying" I said and then we walked to Sams room "TJ this is where you'll be staying you guys go get your stuff get settled and meet us out front in uniform in about an hour." I said me and Sam went to the front to find Kurt Kitty Roberto Rahne Jubilee and Bobby waiting for us. "Hey you guys ok the reason we are out here is because of the sentinel problem." Kitty said we all looked at her "so e need to be able to handle them quickly and efficiently so training will commence and will be increased in difficulty to help Wolverine has gone to try and recruit the merlocks with Jamie and Ray." Bobby said "and the professor has cerebro looking for any unprotected mutants the first found are TJ and CJ which means this place is going to get a lot more crowded." Jubilee added. "I assume the professor has told you of you 2 overlooking their training which means he wants them out in field battle as soon as possible so things are getting bad but the upside is that the sudden hostility towards mutants has gotten the public's attention and more people are becoming kinder to mutants." Roberto said "the sentinals are going to be sent out starting tomorrow and will go after any and all mutants that are out there and any humans that get in their way." Kurt said. Just then the professor called "Kurt Kitty we have a new recruit report to the hanger in 20 minutes." Kitty and Kurt got up waved and left then CJ and TJ came out in their uniforms which looked like ours. "Ok since you guys are ready we will just go and get our uniforms on and we can get started." Sam said we went and got our uniforms on and led CJ and TJ to the practice area out front I went and turned on a gun it come out of the ground "ok first up is TJ you will have to destroy all incoming projectiles without getting injured." Sam said I typed in 10 projectiles ad started the sequence. The first two saws came out but TJ launched 2 orbs at them which made them explode this continued until the last one was destroyed. "Excellent next CJ" Sam said. CJ walked to the spot where TJ stood and "ok ready set go" I said as the disks flew at her. Her hands suddenly had a green glow the blades came at her and she smashed them with well placed blows until all 10 where destroyed. "who I didn't know you could use your powers like that" I said "yeah all I have to do Is gather energy in my hands and my hits turn into something to worry about" she said suddenly I heard a gasp of pain from Sam and I saw him kneeling on the ground and his hands had his thermal energy around them. He looked at me and looked scared and shaken. "CJ TJ go tell Bobby and Amara that you guys have passed basic projectiles and need danger room session number one." I said they nodded and left "are you ok does it hurt?" I asked "no but I can't feel my hands." He said. "We need to take you to the professor." We ran in and went to the professor we found him in the danger room control area "professor we need your help." He rolled over to us and we showed him Sams hands "oh I see well Sam just relax and concentrate on your real hands." The professor said. He must have done it because his hands went back to normal. Sam let out a deep breath "thanks professor." Sam said "not a problem but the evolution is going faster than excepted I suggest you both get some sleep the new recruits are almost done to and everyone else is relaxing Kitty and Kurt are already in contact with our new recruit so we should prepare for the sentinel threat." The professor said. We left and went our different ways and went to sleep.

NEXT DAY SAMS POV

I woke up and got into my mission cloths and went down to the danger room. Once I was there everyone was accounted for "ok we will do the danger room on level 9 so get ready up first Sam and Amara we both smiled we then went into the danger room. Right after we started my hands started to feel weird suddenly a giant pair of metal scissors came at me when my hands turned into my thermal energy then I got an idea instead of running from the scissors I ran towards them I punched them and they just crunched against my punch. Then a laser was fired I but my hands in front of me and the blast never came I looked and saw the laser destroyed. I turned around and saw Amara was doing well I looked around and saw robotic tentacles come out of the ground. I ran towards it until I grabbed me so I tried to punch my way out but it was no good I saw a lot of flying blades coming towards me I held out my arms again and thermal energy shot out and destroyed the disks. I got an idea and shot a blast at the tentacle and it was finally destroyed. The session was finally over and my hands went back to normal I was exhausted Amara came over and said "are you of and what was that blast and punch?" we started to walk out and I said "I am not sure but I am going to find out." I ran out and went into the woods I had to learn how to control these powers.

AMARAS POV

I started to run after Sam but the professor said "let him be for now he wants to learn how to gain control let's let him." I went back up to the observation room and watched Bobby and Jubilee in the danger room still thinking of going after Sam.

IN THE WOODS SAMS POV

I was still unsuccessful in getting my powers to activate so far I had only landed regular punches and it was getting later I could feel blood running down my hands I sat down to rest thinking of when to go back after a few minutes I started to practice again.

AMARAS POV

Training sessions had ended and Sam still hadn't come back and I was getting worried I went to find Rahne which I did in the living room "hey I need your help to find Sam he still isn't back yet." She looked up at me and said "sure lets go but first I will need his sent." She said I went to his room and found a shirt and brought it down. She started to sniff and we went to find him. We were walking deeper and deeper into the woods until I saw someone on the ground. I ran over and saw it was Sam and his knuckles where bleeding badly and he wouldn't wake up.

Ok that's all for now enjoy please review.


End file.
